tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Sharon Miller
Sharon Fiona Miller (born September 1956) is an English director, producer, screenwriter and voice director. She was the script editor for Thomas & Friends from 2005 until 2007. In 2008, she became head writer for the series. She has directed the voice cast since Misty Island Rescue. She served as creative producer from Hero of the Rails until Season 14 and worked alongside Jo Jordan during the same season and Misty Island Rescue. Miller stepped down as head writer in 2010 in favour of Andrew Brenner. She no longer writes for the series, but remains in her role as voice director. She has also written for "Bob the Builder: Ready, Steady, Build!", "Mike the Knight", and "Lily's Driftwood Bay". Episodes Written Season 9 * Thomas and the Birthday Picnic * Tuneful Toots * The Magic Lamp * Thomas' Day Off Season 10 * Follow that Flour * The Green Controller * Thomas' Tricky Tree * Edward Strikes Out * Topped Off Thomas * Thomas' Frosty Friend Season 11 * Thomas and the Spaceship * Thomas Sets Sail * Don't be Silly, Billy * Thomas and the Runaway Car * Ding-a-Ling Season 12 * Steady Eddie * Mountain Marvel * Heave Ho Thomas * Toby's Special Surprise * Tram Trouble * The Man in the Hills * Push Me, Pull You Season 13 * Creaky Cranky * Double Trouble * Play Time * Steamy Sodor * Splish Splash Splosh * The Biggest Present of All * Buzzy Bees * Hiro Helps Out Season 14 * Thomas' Tall Friend * Charlie and Eddie * Henry's Health and Safety * Henry's Magic Box * Thomas' Crazy Day * Jumping Jobi Wood! * Thomas and Scruff * O the Indignity * Jitters and Japes * Merry Misty Island Season 15 * Gordon and Ferdinand * Toby and Bash * Emily and Dash * Edward the Hero * James to the Rescue * Happy Hiro * Up, Up and Away! * Henry's Happy Coal * Let it Snow * Surprise, Surprise * Stop that Bus! * Stuck on You * Big Belle * Tree Trouble * Fiery Flynn Season 16 * Race to the Rescue * Ol' Wheezy Wobbles * Express Coming Through * Percy and the Monster of Brendam * Ho Ho Snowman * Bust My Buffers! * Salty's Surprise * Welcome Stafford * Don't Bother Victor! * Happy Birthday Sir! * The Christmas Tree Express Specials * The Great Discovery * Hero of the Rails * Misty Island Rescue * Day of the Diesels * Blue Mountain Mystery Creative Producer Seasons * Season 13 * Season 14 Specials * Hero of the Rails * Misty Island Rescue Trivia * She, Marc Seal, Laura Beaumont, Paul Larson, Helen Farrall, Lee Pressman, Simon Nicholson, Sam Barlow, Ross Hastings, Polly Churchill, James Mason, Rob Rackstraw, Rupert Degas, David Menkin, Lucy Montgomery, Gadi Levy, Dan Shatzberg, Holger Potzern, Simona Pahl, Steven Elford, Achim Schülke, Tobias Diakow, Jens Wendland, Marjolein Algera, Ernesto Lezama, Øyvind Borgemoen Lyse, Fabian Harloff, Dave Ingham, José Gilberto Vilchis, Nigel Chilvers, Lenora Hume, Miranda Larson, Stan Limburg, Lutz Harder, Francisco Colmenero, Steven Kynman, Knud Riepen, Eberhard Haar, Robert Kotulla, Ricardo Silva, Louise Kramskoy, Erik Schäffler, Douglas Welbat, Carlos Enrique Bonilla, Katja Brügger, Christian Rudolf, Jürgen Holdorf, Holger Mahlich, Robert Missler and Ian James Corlett have all worked on "Bob the Builder". External Link *LinkedIn profile Category:Episode writers Category:Production crew Category:People Category:Producers Category:Script editors Category:Voice Directors Category:HiT Entertainment